


A Clear (Lack of) Conscience

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha’s claws hold a special power: they can aid an alpha in the sharing of memories. A beta’s claws, on the other hand, when used with ill intent, can manipulate will.</p><p>--</p><p>*read the warnings*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clear (Lack of) Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Thankful Days, Day 12: Gift for vangrayson

"You tried to kill me," Scott said, his voice dropping low, almost a growl as he maintained his humanity by a thread, the urge to shift pressing at him from within. 

Theo stood in the middle of the room, completely relaxed, one shoulder lifting into a shrug that was part unconcern, part agreement. His eyes slid away from Scott for a minute before coming back and he sighed. "What? Are you expecting a monologue detailing all my many sins?" He let his eyes flare, showing off their yellow color. "I've never killed an innocent. My conscience is clear." 

"You don't even _have_ a conscience," Scott snarled, anger swelling in him until he could feel the bones of his face shifting, his musculature changing to accommodate his larger body. 

Theo's smile was all razor-sharp teeth and psychosis. "That does help, yes." Then he sprang forward, the move so sudden, so unexpected and physically _unlikely_ , that it caught Scott by surprise, allowing Theo to grab him by the back of the neck and, using the momentum of his body swinging around Scott's, slam him to the concrete floor. Quick as lightning, he struck, plunging his claws into the back of Scott's neck, pinning him there with more than mere strength. 

"Do you know," Theo asked, his voice light and almost sing-song, "what happens when a _beta_ gets their claws in an _alpha's_ neck? When it's the other way around, of course, the alpha can share memories, but this way… I have the power right now to shape your mind, to make your choices for you." 

Scott tried to buck up against Theo's hold, but instead his body betrayed him and his hips pressed up instead -- completely against his will. A cold fear swamped him for a second before his thoughts began to go fuzzy, grey tinged as another consciousness pressed in on him, weighing his thoughts down and murmuring suggestions that sounded… 

_So good._

"Theo," Scott sighed, shoulders relaxing against the ground as he went soft, compliant. 

"That's right," Theo murmured, licking a hot stripe up Scott's cheek. "That's a good little bitch." 

Scott preened under him, wriggling in delight. "Yeah," he sighed, eyelids fluttering. "Your bitch." 

A low, dark chuckle made him lift his hips higher, searching out that liquid sound. "Mmm, that's right. The True Alpha is nothing but a wet little pussy, eager to be bred." 

At those words, Scott whined, thrashing a bit as he went rock-hard in his jeans, pure want flooding his veins and sending the heat of molten need throughout his body. He could feel the blood flushing his skin, pulsing from his heart directly to his cock to fill it full to bursting. 

Theo laughed again, ripping Scott's jeans away with the claws of one hand. "Yeah," he sighed, voice rough and low, smacking the flat of his fingers against Scott's rim and making him keen, a high, needy sound. "Yeah, that's right, Scott. Show me your little boy pussy. Show it to me." 

Scott's spine cracked as he arched it harder, _shoving_ his ass in the air, presenting it to Theo like a gift. 

A gift that Theo spit on, the saliva dripping over his hole and sliding down his taint. But Theo didn't let it slip too far, gathered it up with two fingers and pressed it up, pushing it into Scott's ass. "Yeah, baby, look at you. Look how wet and shiny you are for me. Gonna breed you up, my little bitch. Gonna breed you up just like this. Until you're dripping with my come. And then, once you smell like my own little whore, I'm going to let you go--" 

Scott whined, desperate, shaking all over at the very thought of Theo letting him go. "Noooo!" 

"Yeah, baby. Yeah, I have to. Have to let you go so I can catch you all over again later. And then again, and again, until I don't even have to put my claws in you, because you'll be so needy and ready for me that you'll drop to all fours without it. You'll _crave_ me, you'll feel so empty without me inside you that you'll--" 

"Pleeease," Scott sobbed, rocking his hips backward. 

"Oh, poor little bitch. Does your pussy feel empty already? Does it need me?" 

"Yes!" Scott scrabbled at the ground, his claws gouging the cement. "Please please please--" His voice cut off on a sharp, terrible sound as Theo shoved the whole of his cock into Scott's virgin hole. 

"Fuck yeah," Theo gasped, the sound of teeth grinding together dully underscoring Scott's hurt whimpers. "Fuck, Scott, your little pussy feels so good. So goddamn _tight_. You're gonna suck the come right out of me like this. Ungh," he grunted, the sound coming from deep within him as he pulled out and pushed back in, his hips smacking into Scott's round ass cheeks, forcing him forward until his cheek scraped against the floor. "You want more, little baby?" 

Theo's grip on Scott's neck tightened, and he went lax again, rubbing his own face into the floor as he nodded helplessly. "Uh huh. More. My pussy wants more, please, mo--aaannhh." 

It was fast then, every thrust underscored with a sharp burst of pain until Scott's body healed around Theo's dick, his _boy pussy_ all warmed up from the inside, itchy with each push and pull. Scott began to rock back into it, little grunts forced from his throat as his cock, which had flagged a little in the initial rush of pain, filled again. Theo's whispers in his ear of _bitch_ and _pussy_ just pushed him harder, drove him further, until, with a vicious twist of the claws in Scott's neck, Theo let him have his mind back. 

And even as his will returned to him, his orgasm overpowered him, leaving him roaring and fighting, coming all over the floor even as he bucked against Theo. Theo laughed in mad delight, his hot, shameful release flooding Scott and leaving behind a scent that would never wash out.


End file.
